


rewind

by Copycatpsych



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Bad At Feelings, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Regret, Reunions, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teen Pregnancy, erwin smith gets his happy ending, probably spoiled it already but eehh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copycatpsych/pseuds/Copycatpsych
Summary: [Past!Levi Ackerman/ Reader]And at that moment all he wanted was to rewind time and go back.





	rewind

A seventeen-year-old [Name] paced back and forth in her room, anxious for the results of the test that would forever change her life whether she liked it or not. Just a few weeks back, she didn't think of the consequences and doubted it would happen to her. Now here she was regretting such a decision. The time it took for her to get her results seemed to go on for an eternity and she began to believe that the world was mocking her for making such a rash decision all those days ago. 

Finally, the results were in and [Name]'s breath hitched. Positive. She was pregnant. Exactly how she was going to tell her boyfriend? How would he react? The worst of what could come from a pregnancy raced through her mind. She hasn't graduated from high school, nor was she in any position to take care of another human being. Her sobs filled her room and she knew that an eventful journey was to come from this. 

...

The days past and [Name] knew that she wouldn't be able to hide any of the stages she was bound to go through. The first she wanted to tell was the father of her child, Levi Ackerman. Her boyfriend of two years who was attending college a city away had no idea that he was going to be a father in the next nine months to come. He would come over during the weekends when possible and it was the only time she got to see him in person. His reaction would either make or break their future relationship if there ever was going to be one after he heard the news she had for him. 

[Name] twiddled with her fingers in a way to distract herself and patiently waited for Levi's car to pull up into the driveway. As she sat on her porch, she was beginning to feel her throat dry up and then she spotted the familiar car park itself before her. Her stomach felt queasy when he opened the car door and with every step he took toward her, she felt her heart grow heavier and heavier. Tears began to blur her vision and he was quick to notice them, immediately rushing to comfort her. With no clue on what led her to break into sobs, Levi did what he thought would only help her. 

"It's okay, I'm here. It's gonna be okay."

Completely unprepared on how to break the news to him, she tried to wipe away the tears and led him to her room. As they passed by the kitchen, Mrs. [Last Name]'s brows were raised as she saw her daughter and Levi make their way to [Name]'s room. Levi signaled to the older woman that he would handle the situation and she nodded, sending him an approving smile. Though if he was honest, he was most certainly anxious about what his girlfriend was going through and wasn't exactly sure how he'd respond. 

As she shut the door to her room, she turned to see Levi sitting on the edge of her bed and her footsteps felt just a heavy as her heart at the moment. Her breaths were ragged and she fell onto his lap, wanting nothing more than his arms wrapped around her. And he did exactly that. Knowing that she'd eventually have to tell Levi, [Name] gently traced figures on his hands and cleared her throat, "I need to tell you something important, Levi. It's... serious." 

His brows furrowed and he tenderly lifted her chin and looked deep into her eyes, he noted that she couldn't keep eye contact for long. Was she planning to break up with him? Or she cheated? No, [Name] most definitely wouldn't do such a thing. His silence only meant for her to continue. 

"I'm pregnant."

He froze. It wasn't possible for her to be pregnant, he thought. He was careful to use protection because it was her first time and for this exact reason, so they wouldn't end up like all those other teen parents. So he wouldn't have to keep struggling to pay rent or for basic needs. [Name] felt the grip on her waist tighten and she glanced up at Levi, only to be met with a blank expression. One she hadn't seen since she first met him. She reached to caress his cheek only for him to swat her hand away. She could feel the stinging in her eyes again and tried to comfort him, "Levi, it's like you said, everything's going-"

"No, [Name], nothing's going to be okay! We can't take care of some kid, especially now! I'm only nineteen, [Name], nineteen for fuck's sake!" He removed her from his lap, [Name]'s mind raced on what to tell him. 

"Levi, I get it! I'm only seventeen, I'm going to be the one to carry this child! Our child!" 

"How can I be so sure that it's mine?!" They stood in silence, the news hadn't settled quite yet and she clenched her fists. He wasn't ready for the drastic change in his life, "You know what? How about we just get rid of it?"

"Levi! I-I just don't think that-"

"It's either me or that kid?" She couldn't believe it. He was going to make her choose, how dare he? Then something within her snapped.

"Get out."

...

That very moment defined the end of their two-year relationship and [Name] was determined to not let it hold her back. She knew then and she still believed that if Levi cared for her in the way she did for him, he would have stayed. Of course, things don’t go as planned and [Name] was off into the stages of her pregnancy. Though she wasn’t alone like she thought she was when Levi walked out. Her parents, sibling, and friends supported her in keeping her child. 

Sure, she hated that she wasn’t able to walk in her graduation ceremony, but she was too busy recovering from childbirth and gushing over her newborn son. For a short time, [Name] was a full-time mother, until she was able to get back to her studies of course. Then she juggled being a mother, a student, and working a part-time job for years and was given the ridiculous nickname ‘Super Mom’ by close friends and family. As the years went by, [Name] and her son went through hardships, but nothing that they couldn’t overcome together. 

There weren’t too many men in [Name]’s life, but only one stuck with her from the beginning and was committed to staying by her side no matter what. Erwin Smith was a childhood friend and neighbor who had seen [Name] struggle through those stages of her life and held serious affection towards her. After confessing, they soon began dating and [Name] felt weightless with him; floating on Cloud Nine if you will. Everything was beginning to piece itself together. 

Two years later, Erwin proposed not only to [Name] but to her son, promising to take care of them until death parted him from them. He was welcomed with opened arms by her family, at the time her son was only seven and she had just turned twenty-four. [Name]’s friends often commented on their age difference, an age gap of six years between them. Though to say the least, Erwin nor [Name] were bothered by such comments. It actually fueled them to prove others that age was only a number that shouldn’t affect anyone’s opinion on an individual. And prove they did. 

…

The car doors slammed shut and an eight-year-old boy and his parents walked toward the entrance of their local library. Erwin grinned down, watching the boy jump around and squeal about checking out the latest book to his favorite series. The boy’s mother giggled at her son’s expression, “Calm down, Ciel.”

Ciel was a talented boy, one who was able to read at the age of three and attended a Gifted And Talented Education program at the tender age of four years old. He truly was special and [Name] couldn’t have asked for a better son. Though, there were times where he would be too smart for his own good, like pointing out that he didn’t know his biological father. It was a topic Ciel would bring up when he was alone with his mother or often to his grandparents, who would immediately shut down his question. Though, he was a curious boy and dug up old photos of his mother and some man who looked awfully like him. And to this day, he keeps the same photo stuffed in a secret compartment in his treasure chest. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, mom!” Ciel practically flung the library doors open and raced in. He jammed his used books into a slot in the checkout desk and ran towards his favorite genre section; Crime. On his way to the section, he headed to the usual table that was set up for visitors to sit and enjoy their books. He was ready to set down his hat and empty book bag down on his usual spot. He halted. There was a man sitting on Ciel’s usual seat and the younger of the two observed the older male. 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit rude to stare?” The older male’s voice was deep and he looked up from the book he was currently reading. Ciel froze. This man looked familiar, but he wasn’t quite sure where he had seen him before. A magazine? On the television? Ciel just couldn’t put his finger on it. The man had noted that the boy was lost in thought and waved a hand before his face, “Hey, kid. Are you alright?” 

“You’re him. You’re that man in the pictures Mom has.” Eyebrows furrowed, Levi took a better look at the child. He had the same ebony black hair and dull blue eyes as he did, along with the same shaped eyebrows. His skin was slightly more tanned than that of Levi’s and from what he could tell, this kid could possibly be his son. If this truly was his son, where was [Name]? 

Then came the shock. [Name]. He hadn’t seen her since the day he walked out on her and their child. He was a cruel and naive young teenager who didn’t think about anyone other than himself. Asking for her to choose between their child or him was possibly the worst thing he could say in that situation. How can he face her after all that he had done or lack of? He ran off scared of the possible future, while he left her to deal with the actual consequences. And here stood his son, in their local library, recognizing him from ‘the pictures Mom has.’ Did this mean [Name] still thought of him in the way he thought of her? Was there a possibility that she might possibly be holding on to their short relationship, to him? 

He gulped and couldn’t stop himself for what he blurted out next, “Where’s your mother, kid?” His knees felt weak and he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to walk anywhere at this point. He was finally going to meet the mother of his child again after so long. The guilt suddenly came back like a tsunami and the boy waved him over, the excitement on his face was evident. God, he was such an adorable looking kid. Why did he ever leave in the first place? 

“Mom, look who I found! It’s the man from the pictures!” [Name] and Erwin turned from their conversation with the librarian, confusion written on their faces. Both turned to one another, mentally asking the same question, ‘What man from the picture?’

When Ciel came into view so did the short male behind him. It was as though time stopped and the only two in that building were Levi and [Name]. His breath hitched, she clearly had grown out of her seventeen-year-old self. Her hair seemed to glow and her skin, though a few shades lighter than usual, appeared as soft as he remembered. Her bright [eye color] eyes widened, tears could be seen at the corner of her eyes. Though, what brought him back to reality was when Eyebrows placed a protective arm around [Name]. He even pulled the young boy behind him; Levi wasn’t sure just how much truly changed after he walked out.

“Dad, w-what’s going on?” And then Levi finally put the pieces together. He should have seen it, of course. He wasn’t as observant as he thought himself to be. His mind had completely skimmed over the rings that were placed so snug on their left ring finger. They had married, Erwin had filled in his own son’s father figure spot, and Levi was left out of the picture like he so wanted to be when he was nineteen. Though now at the age of twenty-seven, Levi was single and he truly thought that going back to [Name] would give him a glimpse of what he missed for these past eight years, but it still was a terrible idea that he wouldn’t have followed through with. 

“Ciel, [Name], to the car.” With that Erwin steered them to the exit, but Levi was quick to get a few more minutes with them. 

“[Name], wait. Could we at least talk this out?” She turned to Levi, encouraging Erwin to take Ciel back to their car. The two ex-lovers stood there, the awkward silence most definitely didn’t help their situation at hand. Biting her lip, she wiped away the tears threatening to fall, “Let’s go outside for a second.” 

On their way out, [Name] apologized to the librarian, saying they’d come back some other day. Levi placed the book he was reading on the checkout desk, before walking out with her. She led him to the benches just outside the entrance of the building and motioned for him to take a seat. 

“[Name], could we talk in private? This isn’t a place-“ She reaches for his hand and held to tight, he was positive it was the gentlest touch he had in years. No other one could compare, he had others who’s touch felt dull or wouldn’t have a certain spark he had with [Name]. She had a special effect on him; a spell that couldn’t be broken even in death. 

“Levi, we- no I- need some time to just- just figure out how I’m going to introduce you to him. Ciel’s only eight and- and I’ll need some time. You know how long it’s been, Levi. We haven’t seen each other since I told you.” She traced figures on his hands, wanting to distract herself, “I understand now that we were young and we still have so much ahead of us, but I don’t think I can forgive the way you reacted to it all.” 

He observed her, the way she licked her lips, how she couldn’t hold eye contact for long, the loose strand that wouldn’t stay in place; it brought back all the warm feelings he thought he had kept under control. Reaching to pull a loose strand behind her ear, he leans too close for her liking. She pulled away, “I’ll give you our home number and address, but just wait a day or so, Erwin and I need a bit of time. Though I’m not sure how much Ciel can wait.” 

“He seems like a smart kid.” Her eyes lit up immediately, “Oh, Ciel’s most definitely gifted!” She went on to gush about their son for a few minutes. She was enthusiastic and let her guard down when she spoke about Ciel. The love in her eyes was evident for their child, he could listen to her for hours. Though she caught herself before she could go on for too long. She stood, straightening her outfit, "Would you like to stay here or follow me for the address and number?" 

"Whichever one you're most comfortable with. If you don't want me to see him just yet, I don't mind waiting another day too." He turned his body toward her and watched as she bit her bottom lip again. Sighing, [Name] was tempted to keep Ciel from Levi, but she knew better than to do that. She signaled him to follow her to a vehicle down the nearly empty parking lot. His heartbeat slowly began to rise as they made their way closer to a car with one of the back doors opened, the other two were in the back discussing and it appeared that Erwin happened to be giving a lecture to the young boy.

When the boy noticed the two adults making their way over, his mood was lifted just at the sight of his mother. Erwin turned, he noted how quiet Levi seemed and how his body language indicated that he was apprehensive about the entire situation. The men shook hands and Levi was unsure whether he was to introduce himself as Ciel's biological father or some old friend of [Name]'s. Instead, he chose to nod at the boy and didn't bother giving his name just yet. 

Before any of the adults could arrange a meeting, Ciel spoke, "How come you're in the pictures? How come you didn't visit Mom? Were you two-" Erwin was quick to cover his son's mouth and forced out a laugh, Ciel gave his father a judgemental stare. Dad doesn't use that laugh unless he's talking to 'important people' over the phone. Something was unquestionably going on and Ciel was going to find out no matter what. Levi, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying Ciel's curiosity. The boy was then obligated to wait in the car with the radio and AC on. [Name] quickly made her way to the passenger seat and looked in the glove compartment, she wrote down the needed information before handing it to Levi. 

"I believe we'll be free at 5 p.m. two days from now. Or at least, when Ciel comes back from his grandmother's." [Name] fiddled with her fingers behind her back, an old habit Levi couldn't help but notice was still something she hadn't changed which meant that she was lying. The window from the back seat rolled down, Ciel's head poked out, "That's a lie! We're free tomorrow at-"

"Ciel!" Both parents were embarrassed at this point. Erwin couldn’t even face Levi and [Name] hid her face behind her hands. Levi gave a small smile to the boy before bidding his goodbyes to all. Walking away from the family, Levi could hear them all bicker. 

“Ciel! What gives? You know better than to throw us all under the bus.” 

“Mom, you always say it’s bad to lie, so I just wanted to make things right.” His voice was laced with a mischievous tone.

“Oh, now you want to tell the truth? Not so much when it came to who knocked down an entire bookshelf just so they could get their gaming console, right?” A small huff was heard, “That still wasn’t me.”

”Oh, I’m sure it wasn’t.” [Name] giggles. Car doors were slammed shut and the car reversed. As Levi watched them continue their banter in their car, he realized how much he truly missed out on. And at that moment all he wanted was to rewind time and go back.

**Author's Note:**

> heeyyy hiii hope u liked it! would definitely appreciate any kind of feedback!! hope to add more.. also i have a few more stories on my quotev under the same name as this acc,,, so i hope it doesnt seem like im stealing my own work lol


End file.
